Solair
The Willard Solair is a four-door station wagon featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is similar to the Stratum, but much less appealing, due to a more "family" oriented design and somewhat inferior performance. GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view).]] Design and performance The Solair in GTA San Andreas resembles a second generation Ford Taurus station wagon. However, the rear of the car also has a certain likeness to a Volvo 940 wagon or the station wagon variant of the VR model Holden Commodore, although it is very unlikely that Rockstar Games would have modeled the car on an Australian car that's not very well known in the U.S. Despite its unappealing appearance, the Solair possesses above average performance, with good cornering and grip (complemented by soft suspensions), moderately good brakes, good acceleration and top speed (quite surprisingly higher than the Stratum's) and average endurance. Its suspension configuration, however, may lead to a higher risk of rollovers if the vehicle encounters bumps or uneven terrain when being steered. Modifications The Solair can be modified at any TransFenders. GTA IV (Rear quarter view).]] Design In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Willard Solair resembling a 2000–2003 Ford Taurus wagon. The taillights was to be inspired from an eighth generation Lincoln Continental, however the general shape is still similar to the Taurus; unlike the Taurus, however, it has a more modern and luxurious appearance given by the doorhandles, bumpers and miscellaneous chrome. The car also bears "EP2000R" badges on the side. Performance The Solair is a hefty station wagon, powered by a 3.0 liter V6 like a 1996-2004 Mercury Sable or a 1996-2007 Ford Taurus, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is mediocre, slightly slower than its competition. Top speed however is slightly higher, thanks to a relatively high-torque engine delivering 155 mph (250 km/h). Handling-wise, the Solair retains much of its inspiration's characteristics, being quite sporty for a full-sized wagon, with good posture in the bends and relatively level cornering. The suspension is fairly soft, leading to body roll, though very little oversteer can be felt. Crash deformation, thanks to the heavy chassis and frame, is well above average, sustaining much damage before failing; though engine build quality is unimpressive, with it failing after only a few impacts. Overall the Solair is better suited towards ramming and drive-bys than high-speed applications. Trivia * In GTA San Andreas, the front of the Solair is very similar to the front of the Stratum, another station wagon. People who play the game infrequently often get the two cars confused, however, the Stratum has a more streamlined form.\ * The front plate of the Solair in GTA San Andreas has a visual bug, having the plate characters bigger than the license plate itself. * Due to a graphical error in San Andreas (Confirmed for PS2), when foggy the exhaust isn't on the muffler, it appears to be stuck in the bumper. The exhausts position depends on the weather. Although this might not always happen. Another bug with the exhaust is on PC, when you take the car to mod shop and respray it, the exhaust will move inside the bumper similar to in PS2. * The Solair in GTA IV is also a very powerful car, making it a good car for cop chases, racing, or drifting. * In its appearances in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the Solair plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: WCTR **GTA IV'': IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio. Locations GTA San Andreas *Can be found driving anywhere around the State of San Andreas. *Commonly spawns driving around San Fierro, especially in the Doherty area. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Downtown Broker * Outlook, Broker * South Slopes, Broker * Northwood, Algonquin Navigation }} de:Solair es:Solair pl:Solair sv:Solair Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Station wagons Category:Vehicles manufactured by Willard